Roc
Roc is a female SkyWing who served in Scarlet's army. She was Osprey's best friend until she passed away in a battle. Appearance All in all, Roc is an average SkyWing. She's a shade of pumpkin orange, rich and deep, with yellow undertones and accents with red. Her horns are deep brown, and her eyes are yellow. Unexpectedly for a SkyWing, Roc is rather peppy. She's visibly more energetic than most SkyWings her age, and has a little bounce in her step when in a good mood. Looking at Roc while she's sad is such a contrast to her usual demeanor- head bowed, eyes empty- that it makes others sad while looking at her. She often wears a set of metal claw sheathes that she wore in battle. There is also a small tattoo on her right wing arm, got from a dare. It is a tiny shield with a dot in the center. Roc also has quite a few scars, usually on her arms and legs, although there's a few on her wings too. She's managed to avoid heavy scarring, unlike the other soldiers. Personality As said above, her personality is where Roc really stands out from the usual. SkyWings are often stereotyped as grumpy and snappish, but this is not the case with Roc. Roc's always been the gossiper, the blabbermouth, the social butterfly. She's got one ear to the ground at all times- part of the reason why she was chosen for reconnaissance missions is that she's skilled at picking up on vital information. She strives for social acceptance, and has found herself caught between many a rock and a hard place trying to forge friendships with the wrong squad. However, she ultimately always comes back to her true friends, namely Osprey. Roc is not all a chatterbox, though. She is actually fairly manipulative, and sees no harm in spreading rumours to get to her goal. She's known as a place to get blackmail for someone you hate, and she's not afraid to use it herself if need be. Abilities Roc does not possess any unusual physical abilities for her tribe. She can breathe fire, and she is a good flier, although not as good as some of her peers. Having been trained under Queen Topaz, Roc did not go through the harsher conditions that Scarlett's soldiers went through. Therefore, she is well-fed and overall performs very well physically. She is noted to be rather small when compared with Shrike, however, this may be because he is very tall. She is still shorter than Osprey, though. Roc is a very good listener, as stated before, she always has one ear to the ground. Surprisingly, she is quite stealthy, making her a good choice for stealth missions. This later secured her death when a reconnaisance mission went horribly wrong. History Pre-Series Roc was born to her parents Flare and Quake and with her nestmates Pyra, Eagle and Thunder. She was hatched in the same generation as Osprey and Shrike, and grew up alongside them in the Wingery, leading to them becoming firm friends later on in life. She later followed her two friends after attending school to be trained to be a soldier, being in the same squadron led by General Jetstream. The Song of the Blind One Youth Arc She was trained under the rule of Queen Topaz and aimed to be a general like Jetstream, however, she was later selected for stealth missions, which she didn't seem displeased with. Trivia * A roc is a mythical Arabian bird monster, which takes the form of an enormous eagle. * Roc is Osprey's best friend and companion. * In ''The Song of the Blind One, ''Roc expressed that she found Shrike "a cutie", but she never chased any kind of relationship with him, possibly so she wouldn't hurt Osprey's feelingsm and also due to Shrike's orientation. * Apparently, Roc conversed often with another SkyWing named Rockslide, and they traded gossip. * Roc's favorite gemstone is tiger's eye. Osprey gets her a bracelet with a tiger's eye in it for her hatching day. * Apparently, Roc and Shrike were much closer when they were growing up together in the Wingery, with the two being "attached at the wing" according to Shrike's mother. They are still on good terms later on, although not quite as close. Gallery Roc profile.jpg|Roc bust - by Rainbow RocTemplate RP.png|Roc reference - by Platypus Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:LGBT+